A Sunday Ninja Chase
by MusiknLove
Summary: Who knew English could actually be fun? 6 items, 2 creative minds, and 1 intresting story. It's better then I make it sound...


Okey so we had to this in English. We brought 3 items of intrest, got with a partner, put the items in some kinda order, and then had to write a story about it. Me and my friend cheated a lil. We kept changing the order of the items to suit the story... but I think it tturned out pretty fuuny.

Here are the items:Naruto manga, a bible, a cell phone, CDs, a laptop and a blanket.

We had no idea where this was going... but it turned out very funny, so I'm

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

A Sunday Ninja Chase

Naruto and Gaara spend their Sunday morning in Ninja Church. They listened as Tsunade droned on and on and on about how to be a good ninja, how a ninja should live, act and the code they live by. Most of the ninjas in the church paid her no mind. Kakashi was in the very back reading... something… let's not get into _what_ he was reading. Let's just say it was not 'child approved', Naruto was dosing on and off throughout everything, Choji, though he appeared to be listening, was in fact wondering what was for lunch, Rock Lee on the other hand was daydreaming about Sakura, and Gaara was idly playing with the sand he had in his pocket.

Suddenly Naruto awoke because his phone was buzzing; he looked at the screen to see it was Sasuke. His face turned red with anger and he rushed out as soon as Tsunade turned her back. Now no one really noticed all except for Gaara who had caught a glance of him with the corner of his eye, following Naruto's example he snuck out as well. After a minute of searching he finally caught sight of Naruto, so using his ninja tactics he followed Naruto until they reached what seemed to be a empty alley way. Now Gaara was pissed because he felt as though he was the better ninja so how in the world did he let Naruto get away from him that easy. Out of nowhere Naruto jumped down onto Gaara back and pinned him to the ground.

"Why the H$%L are you following me??" he yelled in Gaara's ear.

Gaara, now really mad, flipped the boy off him ready for a fight.

"I not in the mood for this Gaara just answer my question and you can be on your way." Naruto said

"Who said I was following you?" said the red headed boy bitterly.

Naruto also caught note of his tone and burst into laughter "You're mad cuz I knew you were following me."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he said trying his hardest not to show emotion.

"Oh sure." said Naruto filled of sarcasm. He then turned and rushed off.

Eventually Gaara caught up to him more pissed than ever, but this time positive he wouldn't show it. He saw Naruto go down another empty alley way, making sure he was more cautious; he crept down the alley way to see Naruto trade something for a stack of CDs, more curious than ever he waited till the unknown person disappeared before he attacked. Pinning Naruto down with his foot he searched until he found the CDs, pleased that he was the stronger ninja he took off, leaving Naruto in the dust. With all his might Naruto rose to his feet and rushed after Gaara through the town finally cornering him in an abandoned building.

"Give that back Gaara or you will regret ever seeing me."

The drool look on Gaara face was enough to drive Naruto crazy but he hesitated at knowing that if he were to attack the CDs could easily be broken. Gaara sensed Naruto's hesitation and waved the CDs in the air as if knowing that was the only reason the boy didn't move.

"Tell what you need them for and I'll pass them over with no problem."

"I don't have time for this." said Naruto angrily. He moved just an inch closer when before he knew it Gaara was by the window about to drop the CDs. He rushed over only to be stopped by Gaara's sands coffin.

"All you have to do is tell me why you need the CDs." The red head said in understanding tone.

Naruto sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes. Yes I want to know."

"They're for Sasuke…" the blonde finally said.

Gaara blinked a few times and then looked at the CDs. "Sasuke wants the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, Tokio Hotel and Red's CD….?"

Naruto shrugged as much as he could, you know being in a sand coffin and all, "It's Sasuke. You know he's always been an odd person."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I even want to know, but that still doesn't explain why you're giving them to him."

Naruto blew a frustrated breath at finally realizing he had to tell the truth, "Would you let me outta this stupid sand coffin. It's _very_ uncomfortable." Gaara rolled his eyes, but none the less let the blonde down.

"Thank you. But now I've gotta go so, Sexy Nin Jutsu!" he shouted doing the hand sign. Gaara stared in shock at the once boy now girl standing in front of him. Feminine Naruto ran over to the red head and snatched the CDs away, turned back to his normal self and took off out of the building.

After a few second delay, Gaara came out of his daze and followed the blonde out of the building. He followed Naruto out of the village to the forest surrounding it. They ran for a good ways till he corned the ninja in a ring of trees. "No where to go now Uzamaki."

Gaara slowly made his way forward towards the blonde.

"Didn't think you'd bring a visitor, dobe."

Both ninjas looked up to find Sasuke sitting in the tree right above them, laptop in hand.

"Shut up teme. It ain't my fault he followed me." The blonde said angrily.

"Hmph." The raven said rolling his eyes, "Just goes to show how bad a ninja you are."

Before the blonde could said anything, Gaara held up a hand, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What is this all even _about_?"

This caused the raven to chuckle, "Oh so he didn't tell you." He said jumping out of the tree with the laptop, smirking at Naruto.

"Don't do it Sasuke." The blonde said in warning.

This made Sasuke smirk even wider, "This is why." He said turning the laptop around. Gaara's eyes widen at the slideshow that was playing. Before he could control himself (because he's known for his control) he busted out laughing at the multiple pictures of Naruto doing weird things with a blanket, sleeping with it wrapping it around him and so own.

In between laughs he asked, "Is that The Incredible Hulk??"

Naruto sat at the outskirts of the forest, back to them pouting, "Maybe…"

"I told him if he didn't bring me the CDs that I wanted then I was going to put the pictures on the internet for all the fan- girls of the world to see."

Gaara's eyes widen in horror as he turned to Naruto, "I see why you were so set on getting those CDs."

The blonde nodded sadly, "Yep."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding, but then a thought popped into his head, "But wait, what do you want with the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack."

Sasuke grew very still and quiet at this, "What? A guy can't want to listen to the songs from a TV show…?" he asked off handily.

"Sure… if he wants all the fan- girls of the world to know." Gaara said with an evil smirk.

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen, the raven's in horror the blonde's in hopefulness.

"Oh don't think you're getting away Naruto. That was a long chase that wasn't needed." The red head said glancing at him over his shoulder.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and at the same time said, "What do you want??"

Gaara shrugged, "Oh nothing… just you know a lifetime supply of cookies!!!"

Both boys looked at the red head in shook. "You're kidding?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I want a lifetime supply of cookies. from both of you" Gaara added as an after thouoght.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, "Done."

A Year Later….

It's Sunday once again in the ninja world. Kakashi was again in the very back reading... something… let's not get into _what_ he was reading. Let's just say it was not 'child approved', Naruto was again dosing on and off throughout everything, Choji as always, though he appeared to be listening, was in fact wondering what was for lunch, Rock Lee was still daydreaming about Sakura, Gaara was eating cookies from the jar he conveniently always carries around now, Sasuke sat by idly, wishing he was elsewhere.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke's phones started buzzing; they both froze looked at each other, then looks at their phones. The two ninja's ran out of the church as soon as they got a chance.

Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not this again." He muttered following the two boys out, munching on a cookie**.

* * *

**

So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Cause I'm thinking about doing something else like this... cause that was really fun. XD Review! It makes me smile.

Oh and Merry Christmas! Cause here it's like a week away. A week! I can't believe it!! *spazzes*

Well laterz. *saultes*


End file.
